Total Drama H Kei
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Wanting to have sex with Harold, Yamada sneaks onto Total Drama World Tour, taking Kosuda and Takeshita along. They each end up as contestants on different teams, but with the contestants on her team being voted off one-by-one, Yamada must protect Team Victory. Meanwhile, Yamada gives up on Harold, but Heather's flirting with Kosuda! Rated M just in case, though it seems like a T.


**Konnichiwa, minna! Okay, so I recently, I began watch B Gata H Kei, and I loved it! All of a sudden, a thousand ideas were running through my head, but I decided to go with this one! Also, I have some news, but it will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or B Gata H Kei. Both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"IS IT THAT MUCH TROUBLE COMING UP WITH A WAY TO HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE?!"

Yamada was pacing back and forth in her room and screaming to herself. She has, once again, failed to seduce Kosuda and lose her virginity, and now, she was losing it. No, not her virginity, but her mind.

"Damn it! I was so close! If I hadn't have run away while I was taking off my top, we would have been doing it!" Yamada complained to herself.

"Maybe you shouldn't have run away," Yamada's ero-deity told her.

All of a sudden, Yamada's little sister, Chika, burst in and grabbed her older sister by the hand.

"Hey! What the crap, Chika?" Yamada asked. "I'm trying to come up with a plan to seduce Kosuda here!"

"Never mind that, big sis! Come here, quickly!" Chika exclaimed before running off, Yamada in tow.

You see, Chika has been hooked onto the Total Drama series lately. She's tried to convince her sister several times to watch it with her, but she's always too busy with her H thoughts. Now, she's discovered something incredible while watching the latest episode of Total Drama World Tour, and she _needed_ Yamada to see it.

Chika sat down on the couch and kept her eyes glued to the TV (well, not literally). Yamada watched it, as well, and Total Drama World Tour. On it, the remaining contestants were singing "Before We Die".

_Well, before I die, I want to have sex with 100 guys, _she thought while listening to the song.

Once the song was over, they landed in the giant bowl of rice, and Harold commented on how he knew everything about Japan. Yamada's ears perked at the sound of her country's name.

"THEY'RE...THEY'RE IN JAPAN!" she shouted.

"Yeah, and they could be filming this episode of TDWT as we speak," Chika commented.

Yamada made a little cat grin at the sight of Harold. _That guy looks like he's a virgin...even more so than Kosuda... _she thought.

"Do you want to watch the rest with me, big sis? ...Big sis?" Chika asked, saying "big sis" the second time when she noticed that she's already gone. Yamada had left to her room and used her cell phone to call a certain someone. No, I don't mean Kosuda.

"Hello, Takeshita?" Yamada greeted.

"What is it, Yamada? I'm watching Total Drama World Tour, and I'd like to get back to it," Takeshita remarked.

Yamada grinned. _Perfect, _she thought.

"How would you like to be on that show? If you do, get to my house RIGHT NOW! Oh, and if you run into Kosuda, take him with you," she told her before hanging up.

Almost immediately, the doorbell rang, and Yamada ran to open it. When she did, she saw Takeshita, panting, along with Kosuda.

"Wow, that was fast. I see you brought Kosuda," Yamada commented.

"I got here as quick as I can, although it was exhausting," Takeshita said.

"Says you, Miss Big Boobs," Yamada remarked.

"So, what's all this about?" Kosuda asked.

"Follow me," Yamada responded. She told her sister that she was leaving and took off, followed by Takeshita and Kosuda.

"She _really _wants to lose her virginity with that Harold guy, does she? Even so, she's even bringing Kosuda!" Yamada's ero-deity commented.

Half an hour later, Yamada and her friends have finally found the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, which Chris, Chef, and the competitors were entering for the next challenge. You know, since the next challenge was on the plane. The 3 sneaked onto the plane and hid in the cargo hold.

"If you're saying that we're going to be on Total Drama," Takeshita asked, "why are we in the cargo hold?"

"Once the time is right, we'll reveal ourselves to everyone and ask to become contestants this season. We don't even need an audition!" Yamada responded.

_We're illegally joining? _Takeshita and Kosuda both thought at the same time. They don't know they were thinking the same thing, though.

"You three here too, eh?"

The trio heard a voice coming from another person hiding in the cargo. That specific person was Ezekiel, who was eliminated in the previous episode, but somehow managed to stay on the plane.

"Sssh! You're going to blow our cover!" Yamada whispered.

All of a sudden, voices were heard. Yamada, Takeshita, Kosuda, and Ezekiel poked their heads out to see Owen, Izzy, Noah, Tyler, and Alejandro looking for stuff for their commercial.

"Oh, it seems as though Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot were given an advantage in this challenge," Kosuda said. Too bad for him, the team heard him and looked his way. Yamada, Takeshita, and Ezekiel all hid and let Kosuda be the sacrifice.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

Kosuda approached Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and introduced, "My name is Takashi Kosuda, and I'm a local in Japan. It's nice to meet you."

There was silence in the air before Noah walked off. Minutes later, he came back.

"I talked to Chris. You're in, and you can start by helping us out with the challenge," Noah commented.

So Kosuda helped his new team out with the challenge, after they explained to him that it was creating a commercial for the Total Drama Happy Go-Time Candy Fish Tails. Yamada listened to the explaining and nearly threw up by the sound of the treat they were making a commercial for's name. She had tried it before and _hated_ it.

As soon as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot had left after the making of their commercial, Team Victory entered for the making of theirs. Yamada immediately noticed Harold and jumped out of her hiding place at him.

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Yamada yelled.

Harold didn't know she wanted to have sex with him, so he cocked his head to the side in confusion. The rest of his team, however, had shocked looks on their faces.

Yamada, on the other hand, began to panic.

"What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!"

* * *

**Done! It took all day to write this. Okay, now for the news: I will be changing my username soon. Sad news, but still, I can't have my username be "Fullsagashite4671" forever. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
